The Story of Inubi and Nekomata
by Mikochi Uchiha
Summary: This is a short story showing the lives of the life-long animal buddies Inubi and Nekomata, characters from the story Naruto Arashi. Rated T. Hurt/Comfort & Friendship. I guess this based of a SasuNaru, so a slight yaoi warning.
1. Inubi is Alone

Hello! This is a side-story that connects to my main story, called Naruto Arashi! Please check it out if you get the chance! And THANKS FOR READING!

Warnings: Death of main characters' family members. There might be spoilers if you are not up to date with the anime/manga Naruto!

Disclaimer: Inubi and Nekomata are my _own_ ideas, do not steal them!(you can ask to "borrow them for your story, but credit to me must be given!) I might've used the name 'Nekomata' but the character is completely different! Naruto belongs to Kishimoto so any of the Naruto-related events that happen in the story are credited to him! Falcon and Poppy are Mine! And credit to Erin Hunter, this is semi warriors-inspired.

_Chapter 1: Inubi is Alone._

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)

Crimson eyes, the sign of the rare, special trait that came in a select few animal families. This trait, called the Kiku-Noryoku(1), allowed them to understand any language, of any animal. This special trait also allowed them to mate with other animal types with similar would be the cause of many problems, along with solutions. This trait also came with a small prophecy. _If you find the human who can understand your tongue, then they are your fated master, that you will give your life to protect. _This prophecy in itself is a problem, and a solution.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)

Late at night, three animals lay in a small, cozy den made from a hole in a large, sturdy oak tree. The animals were a family, a male fox, a female blonde longhaired chihuahua, and their kid, who looked almost exactly like his father, around 9 weeks old. They all shared the same crimson eyes. At the time, they were sharing a large rabbit.

"Inubi, we will teach you how to hunt soon." The fox said to his son.

"Really?! Cool!" Inubi chimed.

They heard a wolf howl in the distance.

"Those wolves want our territory." The fox growled.

"What are we going to do?" Chihuahua whimpered.

The fox snarled. "We will have to fight for it."

The Chihuahua looked up to the fox with sorrowful eyes. "You know we cant win." She whispered.

The fox rubbed his cheek against hers. "I know. Im sorry. We just have to accept that, find new territory."

"As long as we are together, we can face anything." The Chihuahua said, wagging her tail.

"Yeah. Ok, I guess we will leave tommorow at moonhigh." The fox said, then he lightly nudged Inubi with his shoulder. "And we can teach this little one to hunt along the way."

Inubi was wagging his tail excitedly, and gave a few yelps of joy. Then he looked outside the den and saw the moon, it was a full moon. He walked outside of the den, stumbling as his tiny paws fell into the bigger pawprint impressions his parents made before. The moonlight turned his red, fluffy body gray. His eyes widened as he engaged himself in the beauty of the moon. "Wow! So beautiful!" He gasped.

His parents padded confidently towards him, thier pelts brushing. "Yes, it is beautiful." His mother said.

"We have something to discuss with you. Its about your eyes." His father started. "You see, we have special abilities, and these abilities have been passed down to you. This ability we have allows us to understand any language, of any species, it is called the Kiku-Noryoku. And with this comes a small 'prophecy': _If you find the human who can understand your tongue, then they are your fated master, that you will give your life to protect._" He explained.

"Thats why I can hear so many things!" Inubi was nodding, and then he tilted his head in confusion. "Did you find your fated master?" He asked.

His father stiffined and his mom let go of a small tear. "Yes, we did. We met beforehand when we were younger, and it turns out that we ended up having the same master, a young man." The fox said.

"Really? What happened, i havent met him or anything?"

"You see, he was a ninja, and he had plenty of dangerous missions. He didnt want us to be involved in the danger, so we were his housepets. But one day, to put it simply, he died." The father said, his voice slightly cracking with sadness at the last sentence. The mother bowed her head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Its all right. Its simple. We couldnt do our job."

"So when did you meet mom, dad?" Inubi asked, curious.

"I was about 10 months old, and I was fully grown, and it was the season for mating, so i left my fox set, my sister and brother left also." His eyes brightened. "After a few weeks of bieng alone, I was taking a walk, and I saw this beauty staring up at the moon beside a small lake." He remembered it perfectly.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)

_I was walking around, lost in thought when i saw her, just gazing to the moon. She was beautiful, her golden coat was silver from the moonlight, her long fur bieng caressed by the light wind. I stood there, staring for a few moments, and then my paw snapped a twig as a moved forward a little. I expected her to turn and flee, but she held her ground, giving a light growl as she whipped around in my direction. I jumped onto the bank and dipped my head. "You trying to turn me into your next meal, mouseheart?" She growled, "Im not going down without a fight!" She said lunging. I lowered myself on the ground, and layed on my back, exposing my belly, a sign of submission. "What kind of hunter are you?" She asked, kind of amused. I stood up, but lowered my head not trying to show any signs of aggression that would lead her to thinking was going to hurt her. _She is very fiery and aggressive, kind of like a hot pepper_, I thought. I slightly raised my head to look into her eyes, and suprisingly, they were a crimson red, like mine. _

_I gasped. "You wield Kiku-Noryoku?"_

_She looked suprised as she looked into my eyes. "Yes, and so do you! How?"_

_"Got it from my parents." I said, amused. The only way to get it was genetically._

_"Yeah, same!" She exclaimed._

_I gave her a sarcastic look, that seemed to say "duh."_

_She noticed and looked away, embarrassed. _

_I looked at her and noticed that she was obviously a dog, not some fox or wolf. "You dont look like you have housefolk, well, do you?"_

_She looked at me with a look of disguist. "Of course not! Im a nice, wild-born Chihuahua!"_

_I remember us catching and eating one of those once, it was fat and lazy.. easy prey, i didnt think i should mention it. But she seemed very fast and agile, with muscles rippling under her pelt._

_"So why are you out here all alone then?"_

_"Because, it was time for me to leave the pack and find a mate. I left a few weeks ago."_

_"Same," I sighed, remembering my family._

_Suddenly a strong, chilly wind blew at us. She pressed next to me for warmth, i had earned her trust already, and she earned mine._

_"Its getting late, you shouldnt be out alone. Especially with the Grey-furs running around."_

_"Grey-furs?" She asked._

_"Large wild dogs, most of them have grey fur, but some are black or white, they live in packs of 7-12.."_

_"Oh! You mean wolves?"_

_"Yeah.. sure."_

_I thought again."In general, you shouldn't be alone. I guess i can watch over you." _

_"What?! I do _not_ need watching over!" She exclaimed, then she re-thought it. "Well, fine then! But wont your mate be mad?"_

_"No mates yet. All of the vixens i've seen are wayyy to desperate! What about you, will your mate get mad?"_

_"No mate. All the dogs I have met are all muscle and no brain. And none of them commit." She sighed._

_"Well, foxes are known to commit."_

_"What are you trying to say?" _

_I shook my head, clearing it out. "Umm.. nothing. I'll walk you to your den."_

_I got to her den and stared at it, wide-eyed. It was only a few pitiful piles of moss under a tree. No shelter. No warmth. _

_"Hey, why dont we go to mine, its not far from here, and its very sheltered."_

_"Mine's sheltered!" She defended her den. She circled and sat down on the moss. As if on queue, a strong wind blew, and she shivered madly. "Fine then." She grumbled._

_We arrived at my den soon, it was a small, but very cozy den that was under a tree. The dirt under it's roots had been dug up, so it provided alot of shelter, and it held heat well. We walked in and the dog flopped on the ground, tired, her stomach growled lightly._

_"I'll go catch some food." _

_"You dont have to-" The dog started, but I was already gone. _

_I came back soon with a large hare. "Here." I nudged it to her._

_"Wow, thanks!" She said digging in. She ate her full, and half the rabbit was still left. I ate the rest._

_She drifted into a light sleep and a curled up beside her, and breathed in her sweet scent. I nudged my nose into her soft fur, and fell into a deep sleep._

_The next morning I woke up, after having a wonderful sleep. _

_The dog bowed, "Sorry! I didnt even tell you my name!" _

_"Its all right, I didnt either."_

_The dog waved her big, fluffy tail. "I'm Poppy."_

_"I'm Falcon."_

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)

After the story was told, Inubi gave a big yawn. "Im tired."

"Ok, then we should get you to bed." Poppy said.

"Ok, Mom."

He was stumbling back to the den, and he tripped from one of his dad's footprints, and fell snout-first on the ground. "Ow." He grumbled.

Falcon got up and nudged him into the den, once Inubi was settled, he went to sit with Poppy. The wind was slightly blowing, and the moon turned everything, including her coat, into a silverish-blue color, including her coat.

"This reminds me of when we first met, months ago."

"Yeah." Poppy replied, pressing her pelt to his.

"I love you a lot."

"I love you more." Poppy teased.

"I doubt it." He said, as he rubbed his cheek to hers.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)

It was a morning that would change Inubi's life forever.

They were leaving that night, but the Wolves planned an attack for that morning. They did not want to talk it out, they were there to kill every person in that den.

Falcon was barely awake when he heard the command. "Attack!"

Then, out came about 5 wolves, each about three times the size of Falcon, then their leader, a huge male white wolf with red eyes, came out from behind a tree. The only one with the Kiku-Noryoku, he was the obvious leader.

Falcon growled. "What do you want, Eagle?"

By now, Poppy was crouching at the mouth of the den, very aware of the situation. Inubi was still asleep.

"Im tired of you on my territory, Falcon. You all die today!" Eagle, the leader, growled.

"We were leaving tonight."

"I don't care. Killing you insures that you won't _ever_ come back." The large wolf growled.

Falcon came to realize that, whatever they did, it would not stop their deaths, or his. If he could just buy enough time for Poppy and Inubi to get away...

He ran past the wolves, at his top speed, which was very fast, considering anything in the forest knew he was the fastest animal around.

"Get him!" Eagle growled. "I will stay behind and get the cowards family."

Falcon quickly out maneuvered the slow wolves. He took a shortcut to get back to his den, and saw Eagle there, searching for the well-hidden entrance to his den. He knew a way that he could get into his den from behind.

He was in his den, where he saw his mate and kid.

"Dad, whats going on?" Inubi yawned, he had just woken up.

He could not come to tell Inubi the situation, that he was going to die soon.

"Nothing, we just need to leave."

They got about half a mile from their den, running. They found a well-hidden place to hide, a big crack in a rock, that led to a bigger den inside The crack was to big for .

They nudged Inubi inside. "You too." Falcon said to Poppy.

She sighed. "You know that even if you go alone to Eagle, he will just keep on searching for me. And he isn't aware of Inubi's existence. Its hard.. but I will go with you."

"No! You can't! You have to live.. with Inubi, and-."

"You know as well as I do that that cannon happen, Falcon."

Tears started running down Falcons cheeks. "You can't leave Inubi alone!"

"You think I want this to happen!" Poppy snapped. Then went down to a gentler tone. "You know this is the only way, Inubi can live. He is your son after all, he will survive."

"Your right."

"We put up about a 20 minute window."

"Ok, we should get Inubi."

They got Inubi out of the stone den. "Inubi, I will teach you how to hunt."

"Really, Yay!" He didn't notice his parents depressed moods.

Falcon showed him the proper stalking technique. And Inubi caught a mouse. Falcon caught a rabbit. They wanted to catch extra food for Inubi.

"Ok, always remember, that where there is prey, there is water." Falcon said.

"Ok."

"Lets get you back to the den." Poppy said, she could faintly hear the growls and howls of the pursuing wolves.

They got back to the stone den, and they pushed Inubi in. "Just remember, that we love you very much." Poppy said, walking out of the den.

"I love you guys too! Where are you going?"

Poppy's throat tightened. "Walking."

"Ok, come back soon!" Inubi chimed.

"W-we will." Poppy choked out.

She left the den, tears streaming down her face. "Lets go."

Falcon nodded. And they ran as far away from the den as possible before meeting them. Finally, they came to a large clearing.

"You cowards! You ran!" Eagle spat.

"We are here now." Falcon said cooly.

"Im certainly not leaving without a fight!" Poppy growled to Falcon. He nodded in agreement.

They were definitely a good fighting force, having been trained by a Ninja to fight.

There were 5 wolves in all, Eagle had retreated unexpectedly. A large grey one attacked first. He lunged for Falcon's neck, but Falcon dodged easily, and gave a hard bite to his forepaw, he retreated into the bushes. A large black female wolf knocked Poppy over, but she scratched the right eye of the wolf, and howling in pain, she also retreated. Two grey wolves set their sights on Falcon. They knocked him on his stomach, and one bit his leg. He shrieked in pain, and he bit the nose of one of the wolves, and his leg was let free, the other wolf bit down on his neck. Luckily, he could wriggle from the grip before his neck was snapped. He bit the soft underbelly of the wolf, and then it retreated. Poppy was having trouble with a large white female wolf, Eagle's sister, Snow. Snow held Poppy on the ground with a paw, and was snapping at her neck, Poppy got free of her grip, and stood up, shakily, she bit Snow's ear, and she yelped in pain. She was thrown against a tree, and blood was coming out of a gash in her side. Falcon came up beside her to help her up, and fight. They fought her off together, and her white pelt was slightly red from their attack. Then, out of nowhere, Eagle came, and bit down on Poppy's neck.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)

Inubi got bored in the stone den, and decided to leave, he heard some fighting noises, and went to check it out.

He got to the source of the noise, and saw Poppy, laying unmoving bloody on the floor. A large white wolf was attacking his father, and his wrapped his jaws around Falcons neck, and shook him wildly. The wolf let out a sound of triumph and spat Falcon out on the floor. Falcon's twisted body was leaking with blood.

"Mom! Dad!" Inubi ran out to his unmoving parents.

"Who is this? The son of that dung-eating fox?" He snickered.

The wounded wolves came out from the bushes, and laughed evilly. "What should we do with him?"

Inubi was crying while laying beside his parents' mangled body. He was pushed away from his parents, into a circle of the snarling wolves.

Eagle looked down into the teary eyes of the puppy. "We leave him. He won't survive alone anyway. He should suffer from starvation instead of being killed quickly. Or get eaten by coyotes." He snarled.

"Yeah! Good idea leader!"

"Great Idea!"

"Perfect!"

The wolves chimed, as they walked away from the clearing.

Inubi ran back to his parents bodies, and started crying even more, now covered in his parents own blood.

"No.. you guys.. are just sleeping. Yeah, thats it.. You guys will wake up, and tell me more stories, and we will keep living together. I.. I should leave you guys to sleep." Inubi said shakily, stumbling back to his den. He ate the cold mouse, and went to sleep. Hoping that this was all a cruel dream, or his parents were really sleeping. But he knew in the back of his young mind, that it was not the truth.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)

(1) Translates to "hear ability" or hearing ability.

Ok.. I know that foxes and dogs cant mate.. but remember.. This. Is. A. Fan_fiction_. ALSO, I am aware that animals cannot cry(emotionally), or that it hasn't been proven yet.. Also: When i said that they can mate with animals with similar genitics, i meant in the same animal family, not mammal to mammal, i mean like Canid to Canid, or Feli to Feli. And a fox could be with a Chihuahua since foxes are rather small.

Also.. I thought it would be funny to switch the "colors" of the parents hair, since Minato is blonde and Kushina has red hair, So i made Falcon have 'red' hair, and Poppy have blonde(golden) hair. (i tried to make Inubi kinda represent Naruto)


	2. Nekomata is Alone

Hello! This is a side-story that connects to my main story, called Naruto Arashi! Please check it out if you get the chance! And THANKS FOR READING!

Warnings: Death of main characters' family members. There might be spoilers if you are not up to date with the anime/manga Naruto!

Disclaimer: Inubi and Nekomata are my _own_ ideas, do not steal them!(you can ask to "borrow them for your story, but credit to me must be given!) I might've used the name 'Nekomata' but the character is completely different! Naruto belongs to Kishimoto so any of the Naruto-related events that happen in the story are credited to him! Coal, Kuroi, and Ash are mine! I made them up! And credit to Erin Hunter, this is semi warriors-inspired.

_Chapter 2: Nekomata is Alone._

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)

Crimson eyes, the sign of the rare, special trait that came in a select few animal families. This trait, called the Kiku-Noryoku(1), allowed them to understand any language, of any animal. This special trait also allowed them to mate with other animal types with similar would be the cause of many problems, along with solutions. This trait also came with a small prophecy. _If you find the human who can understand your tongue, then they are your fated master, that you will give your life to protect. _This prophecy in itself is a problem, and a solution.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)

Nekomata yawned and stretched as he woke up. The sun was just rising, so it casted a golden glow on the forest.

He looked around the stone walls of his den and then to his sleeping family. His dad, who seemed cold and heartless, but really loved his family. His mom, who was very sweet and kind. His older brother, who was about a year old and from his parents' first and previous litter, and the only one to be born in that litter, which was very uncommon. Nekomata was from his parents second litter and also the only one to be born, he was about 12 weeks old. They all shared the same long, charcoal coats, but everyone's coat was smooth and shiny, while Nekomata's was more spiky and tussled. They all had the Kiku-Noryoku.

His older brother was just starting to wake up.

"Hey, Satoshi." Nekomata whispered, not trying to wake his parents.

"Hello, little brother." he replied, yawning.

"Lets go on a walk! Please!" He begged.

"Fine."

They started walking and then Satoshi stopped and signaled for Nekomata to stop also. Then Satoshi pricked his ears and got into a hunting crouch. Suddenly, he ran forward, into a shrub. He came back truimphantly with a squirrel in his jaws.'

"Wow! You're amazing 'Toshi!" Nekomata said.

"Here, lets share it."

"Ok!"

Nekomata was gobbling it up, while Satoshi took a few refined bites. After it was done, Satoshi licked his paw, and ran it over his head. Nekomata mimicked his brother. After Nekomata was clean he got into a playfighting stance.

"Lets fight, Toshi!"

Satoshi rolled his crimson eyes, but played along. Nekomata charged and hit his head with a sheathed paw. Then he ran under his brothers stomach and jumped with all his force, making his brother roll over on the floor. Nekomata ran torwards his brother, and Satoshi got up quickly and grabbed the loose skin behind Nekomata's neck.

"Hey, no fair!" He squeaked.

Nekomata wriggled free and stumbled away and accidentally ran into a tree, he fell down.

"Neko!" Satoshi yelled, running over to him.

"Suprise!" Nekomata jumped up and wrapped his forepaws around Satoshi's neck, and pushed with his hindlegs, knocking Satochi over.

"I win!" Nekomata said, triumphant.

"Yes you did. Good job, little brother." Satoshi said, not admitting that he wasnt trying.

Then they heard the bushes rattle, and the cats' fur stood on end.

"Get behind me." Satoshi hissed.

"Ok."

Then a familiar scent filled Satoshi's nose.

"Oh, its just you." Satoshi said, relieved.

A tabby tom-cat jumped out of the bushes. He had a long, light grey coat with slightly darker stripes, his paws were black, like gloves. He had glorious blue eyes, and he was just slightly smaller than Satoshi.

"Yeah, just me! Damn your nose, Satoshi! I wanted to scare the hell out of you guys!" The tom said.

"Hey, _language_." Satoshi hissed, wrapping his tail around Nekomata. "Neko, do not use that language, ok?"

"Ok, Toshi!" He ran up to the grey tom. "Hi, Stone!"

"Hey, Neko! Wow you sure are getting _huge_!"

Nekomata puffed out his chest. "Thanks... I just beat Toshi in a fight!"

"I saw! Show me your best growl!" Stone asked.

"Grrrrrahhh!" Nekomata growled in the most kit-like adorable way.

"Wow! We got a little bad-ass over here!"

"Stone, _language_!" Satoshi hissed.

"Fine! Jeez. So, hey you guys want to fish in the stream?"

Nekomata looked up at Satoshi with pleading eyes, "Please big brother, _pleeaasee_!"

"Fine. But we should tell mom and dad where we are going."

"Ok!"

After they told thier parents, who were still half asleep, they left.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)

Nekomata jumped in the stream, and bit at anything resembling a fish. Soon he jumped out, soaking wet, and unsuccesful. He spat out a bunch of pebbles. "Well that didnt work." He mumbled.

"Here, let me show you." Stone said, chuckling. He sat near the edge of the stream, and sat very still, which wasn't very common for the energetic tom. Then he suddenly swiped his paw in the water and hooked a silver fish in his claws. He threw it on the ground, and it was wriggling madly. He finished it off with a quick bite to its head, then he bowed his head in a quick prayer. "Dinner is served!" he chimed, as he carried it to the bush they were sitting next to.

They shared it, and it was gone quickly.

"Hey, why dont you catch another Neko?" Stone said.

"Ok! It will be the biggest fish that you will ever see!" Neko chimed, running down to the river.

"Looking forward to it!"

Stone sighed. Stone looked at Satoshi with worry in his eyes. "Satoshi. There is a big trouble coming."

"What?! What do you mean!"

"There has been alot of human activity."

"How?"

"This boy has been brutally attacking the animals of this forest."

"Why?"

"Not sure, but he mostly kills felines, since this part of the forest that mostly has them. But he has even attacked that wolf pack, making them move into deeper territory."

"What?! Their leader had the Kiku-Noryoku!"

"Yeah. I know!"

Nekomata came back with a fish in his jaws. He puffed out his chest triumphantly. He dropped it at thier paws.

"Good job, Neko!" Stone hid his worry. "Can you catch another?"

"Of course!" Neko skipped away.

"How can a _boy_ cause all this destruction?" Satoshi asked.

"Apparently he is a ninja genin. But i think sometimes he brings his friends, who are also ninja."

Satoshi dug his claws into the earth. "Damn it!"

"Yeah, i know. You should convince your family to move."

"I can try. But my dad is really stubborn and arrogant. He wont accept that we have to move because we are not strong enough."

"What will convince him?"

"Well, if he sees how dangerous this boy is, he might leave. But when it gets through that thick skull of his, he will probably be dead."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it. So what are you going to do?"

"Move."

"Leave your family?" Satoshi nudged him playfully. "I thought you were too much of a momma's boy."

"Shut the hell up, Toshi." Stone mumbled. Then his eyes shined with happiness. "I have my own family now, anyway."

Satoshi looked at him confused.

"Yup! A she-cat is expecting _my_ kits!" Stone chimed.

"What?! No way! Who? Why didnt you tell me about her?!"

"Yes, a raven she-cat with white paws. Her name is Night! And im _telling_ you now."

"So you didnt want to tell me when you guys met?"

"Well i wanted to wait until we were official mates, and now she is pregnant, there wasn't alot of time."

"Fine, i wish you the best." Satoshi said, dipping his head.

"Aww, man! Stop getting all formal with me!" Stone whined.

"Ok, fine." Satoshi's expression turned serious. "Stone I want to let you know that, i think of you as a brother."

"Really? Same." Stone said, happily.

"And also. Can you take care of Neko for me, if, well if my family died?"

"Of course, Toshi." Stone said, seriously. "But nothing like that is going to happen. Right?"

Satoshi looked at the ground. "Right."

"Hey, man. Why havent you gotten a mate yet?"

"All those she-cats are way to desperate. Its really annoying." Satoshi sighed. "And, well, i dont want to leave Neko alone."

"Aww, how cute." Stone snickered.

Satoshi glared at him.

"I kid, i kid." Stone said, nudging Satoshi.

Nekomata ran back to them with a huge yellow fish, that he was having trouble carrying over.

"Hell yeah, Neko!" Stone said.

"Yes, very good!" Satoshi chimed. Then he whispered very softly. "Stone, if you do have to take care of him. Please watch your language."

"Haha. Fine."

Neko looked up confused. He didnt hear what Satoshi said, only Stone's reply.

"Dont worry about it Neko." Stone said.

"Dad is gonna be so proud!" Nekomata boasted.

After a few hours of sunbathing the sun started falling. They sat back and enjoyed the beautiful sunset.

When it was completely dark, Stone yawned. "Im gonna get back to my den, see ya."

"Bye." Satoshi said, stretching.

"Bye Stone!" Nekomata said, getting up.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)

Satoshi and Nekomata were walking home. They were fairly close when they smelled smoke, they stopped.

"What the hell?" Satoshi hissed.

Nekomata's eyes widened at his brothers language, but he decided not to mention it. "Whats going on brother?"

"I dont know, it might be-." His brother froze. "Oh no! Please don't tell me!" He ran full speed in the direction of the den.

Nekomata followed, he tried to keep up but his brother was way faster then him. He still made it back to the den, to see it in flames.

"What!? Whats happening?"Nekomata screeched. He shrunk to the ground and dug his claws in the soil, and stared, frozen, his burning home. He gathered enough courage to get up. "Mom, Dad! Where are you?! Satoshi? Please, someone, Help!"

He felt the vibrations of someone coming behind him. "Oh thank-." He froze mid-sentence. He saw a boy with an evil look in his eye, and a kunai with blood and black fur on it in his hand. The fur smelled of his parents, and Satoshi.

"What? Whats going on." He felt weaker and weaker, like he was fainting.

"No Neko! Wake up!"

Nekomata's eyes shot open at the voice he didn't know who's it was, until he saw his brother yelling at him from a bush.

"Nekomata, follow me." He choked, but there was urgency in his voice.

"Hey little kitty cat! You are going to die!" The boy yelled.

They ran away as fast as they could, but the boy persisted. Satoshi came to a stop next to a large tree, with a hole in the tree that would just fit Nekomata.

"Go in. Now." He ordered.

Nekomata obeyed, and squeezed in the entrance. It was a fairly big den once you got inside. He turned around and stuck his head out the den entrance.

"Satoshi! What are you doing? Get in. You could fit!" Nekomata said.

"I'm sorry Neko. My life ends here. I've been too badly wounded."

Nekomata could believe what he was hearing. "No! Please Toshi! Mom and Dad, they are gone! You are all I have left! Don't leave please!"

"I'm sorry Neko." Satoshi purred, trying to comfort Neko the best that he could. "Always remember that i love you with all my heart."

Then he pressed his nosed to Nekomata's head. Then when he pulled away, he coughed up alot of blood.

"Toshi!" Nekomata screeched. Then he looked at Satoshi, he had deep wounds all over his black pelt, that were oozing blood. Nekomata knew his death was inevitable. "I love you too Toshi!" Then he stopped. "Wait. You still haven't your fated master!" Nekomata ran out of the den and tried to nudge Satoshi up. "Come on, it's against destiny right?"

"Well, it never said that you cant die before it was fulfilled."

Nekomata just looked at the ground. Then he layed down and buried his nose into Satoshi's pelt. The lingering scent of smoke, and strong reek of blood choked him, but he did not leave his brother to die alone.

Satoshi gave a weak purr. It got fainter and fainter. Then it stopped. Satoshi's body gave one final breath, he was gone.

"No! You cant be gone, you just can't be!" Nekomata screeched. Tears overflowed his eyes.

Then he heard someone coming, and scented the evil boy. He was so scared he was about to run to his den, but he grabbed his brother's scruff and started to drag him to the den entrance. But the boy would see them before he could escape. But Nekomata would not let the evil boy have his brother. Then he heard a faint whisper in his ear._ Stop it! Im gone! Go to safety!_ He looked around, but he couldn't see anything, only smell a faint trace of his brother's scent. He gave a nod and ran back to the den, and right when he squeezed in the entrance, the boy jumped out, but thankfully he was unseen.

"Ohhh! So it died! That sucks!" The boy grabbed Satoshi's limp body, and dangled it in the air. "I wanted to have more fun with it!" He pouted.

It took all Nekomata had to not hiss.

Then he dropped Satoshi's body on the ground, and kicked it. "Stupid cat!"

Nekomata dug his claws into the ground, and thrashed his tail wildly.

"Ah, well. Im bored." He yawned as he walked off.

Once the boy was gone Nekomata ran up to Satoshi's limp body. "I'm so sorry, Toshi." He whispered.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)

After alot of dragging he succeded in bringing Satoshi back to his home tree. He couldnt find his parents' remains. It was probably better for his sanity if he didnt. He looked at the charred remains of the den he was raised in. He couldnt stop the tears from flowing down his furry cheeks. He dug a small hole and placed Satoshi in it, then covered it. He gave a silent prayer, then walked back to his new den.

(*(*(*(*(*(*)

A few days had passed since the incident. It was now night-time, and he was tossing and turning in his failed attempt at sleep. _I wonder what mom and dad would've done when they saw that fish i caught. _He turned. _Its so lonely in here. I wish i could fall asleep snuggled in the warm fur of mom or Toshi, or even dad if he was feeling nice. _He turned. _Toshi would have taught me a fighting move, or a new hunting technique. _He turned. _Why. Why did this have to happen? _He closed his eyes even tighter. _No more of mother's kindness. _He sheathed and unsheathed his claws. _No more of dad's wisdom. _He curled himself in a tight ball. _No more of brothers love._ He turned so he could look outside the den entrance. Then he got up, but it seemed like his feet were moving on thier own, and walked outside.

He imagined the face of the evil boy. Then he unsheathed his claws and slashed at a nearby root. Then he stared defyantly at the moon. He dug his claws in the ground. The boys face kept flashing in his mind, along with his brothers lifeless body.

He narrowed his blazing, scarlet eyes. "I swear, the next time i see you," He brought his voice down to a growl. "I will rip out your throat."

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)

**Ok! Thank you for reading! **

**~In the next chapter Inubi and Neko will finally meet! **


End file.
